Not Broken, Just Bent
by kennedy8226
Summary: Sequel to "Is This Real?" Hermione has been hiding away with her son for years until he receives the Hogwarts acceptance letter. Can she keep her secret and identity from the wizarding world? Will she find out what happened to Severus? Rated M for a reason! Warnings can be seen in the AN. Please R&R! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for the wait. I lost the whole story so I am in the process of re-writing it. I will assure you all that it will be finished in a timely manner. This story involves sexual content, foul language, and trauma. It will also have flash backs to the previous story, "Is this Real?" If you can't handle that, please don't read!

Thank you so much to the readers and special thanks to those who reviewed. Your comments are greatly appreciated!

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Not Broken, Just Bent**

A Sequel to Is This Real?

Chapter One

Hermione walked along the barren road. It was the end of the summer and she was running out of time. She walked slowly even though it was stiflingly hot. Her home was just around the corner and she knew she had to return to it even though she really wanted to circle the block again.

Hermione walked up to the door and unlocked it before letting herself in. She rounded the corner of her small home and stopped in the doorway and leaned against the casing. She watched the boy who was reading on the couch. His dark hair was shaggy from not being cut in a long time but still short enough to pass the dress code at school. He put a marker in his book and looked up at her.

Hermione was assaulted with brown eyes that looked so dark they could have been black if you weren't looking close enough. "Hello, mother, how was work today?"

Hermione gave him a small smile before dropping her bag. "It was fine. Nothing out of the usual. How's your book going?"

"Nearly finished." He said glancing down at it.

"You just started it this morning."

"It's very good."

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever." He said looking at his book again.

Hermione knew he really wanted to read. Just like she was. Just like… She pushed the thought from her mind and walked into the run down kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed the number she had found herself calling more than she would like the past summer.

She let the phone ring then heard the same voice that always answered. "Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Education this is Brenda. How may I help you?"

"This is Arianna Parker. Have you heard back from Beauxbatons about my son?"

"Your son is named what again?"

"Serbius Parker."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Parker, but if you lived in Great Britain you must go to that school. Unless you have a legitimate reason for not wanting your child to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he must attend school there."

"There is no possible way he could go to another school?"

"No, Miss. Parker."

Hermione looked down at the counter. That had been her last chance to change schools for him. "Thank you, Brenda."

"Have a magical day." She said in a cheery voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the stupid departing that the Department of Magical Education was forced to say. She would have to bring him to Kings Cross next week. School began next Wednesday and he couldn't not go to school because of her fear. She sighed and turned around to see Serbius standing in the kitchen watching her.

"Why don't you want me to go there, mum?"

"There are people there that have been searching for me for eleven years now and I don't want them to ever find me. You mustn't ever tell them your real last name or my real name, do you understand me? It is very important they never find me. Okay?"

He nodded.

Hermione smiled. "How does Mac and Cheese sound?"

SS/HG

Hermione changed into her pajamas and walked to her bed. Her room was small and the bed took up the majority of the space, but she liked it. She pulled the covers of her bed back and climbed in. She lay on her side looking out the window at the dark sky. You could see the stars through the tree that made up her yard. It was dying, like most of the small town she now lived in, and lost its leaves early every year. She had moved to this town when Serbius had been born and decided she needed to settle down for him. She had lived with Harry and Ron while she was pregnant during the war. They had moved every couple of days as they searched for horcruxes, and Hermione knew it wouldn't be good for her son to be around war living in a tent so she left. She told Harry and Ron about the kidnapping and made them give her a wizard's oath not to tell anyone else. They understood why she had to leave and said their good-byes a month before Serbius was born.

She had come to this small town in America to get away from the war and the magical world, but found herself unable to resist when she found out the war had started near the end of May the following year. She left her son with her landlady and left for Hogwarts that same day. She fought alongside Harry and Ron through the war and witnessed the fall of Voldemort. She couldn't help herself after the war, though. She ran to the Shrieking Shack and found Severus Snape bleeding out on the floor, unconscious. She had called Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, to come and aide her. His tears saved Severus and she waited until she was sure he was okay before apparating back home to her son.

Hermione reached blindly in the dark for her wand and silently cast the muffliato spell over her room. Ever since those two weeks she hadn't been able to sleep and when she did sleep, it was constant nightmares causing her to scream and thrash about. She couldn't risk waking her son, or the neighborhood for that matter, so she shielded her room from him. She almost never did magic anymore. It all seemed wrong now. Magic had made her happy when she was younger. Growing up in a muggle home, her only form of magic had been of the Disney variety so when she received her letter from Hogwarts she finally felt normal. Now magic seemed tainted and dark to her. Everything was so wrong.

Hermione curled into her pillow. She missed him. She had been married. It had been against her will, but she still had been married. She had fallen in love with her husband then left him. She still thought of him constantly. She imagined him behind her with his arms around her, shielding her from the nightmares that claimed her every night. Hermione nestled into her pillow more. The last time she had seen him, he was lying on the ground bleeding out. She had wanted to stay with him, but she knew he would force her to erase her memory if she did, so she had forced herself to leave him. It was almost as hard as the first time she had left him had been.

Hermione closed her eyes and forced her body to relax. It was well into the early morning before sleep claimed her.

* * *

A/N: So how was the first chapter? Please let me know by reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I loved reading all of your reviews so please keep them coming! Enjoy

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Wednesday had finally come. Serbius had been impatiently waiting and now it was here. They had gone at the beginning of the summer for his school things to beat the crowd at Diagon Alley. Hermione had changed her appearance to look more like Serbius instead of herself so no one would recognize her. She looked at herself in the mirror once more. She had straight, black hair that went to the middle of her back and dark brown eyes like Serbius. Her skin was pale and transparent looking and she had dressed in black robes that hugged and flared in the perfect spots. She walked out of her room and headed down stairs to see Serbius sitting on his trunk reading by the door.

Hermione smiled. "I can see you're ready to go."

Serbius looked up. "Mum, you don't look anything like yourself."

Hermione glanced down at herself. "Good. That's what I was going for. Now, you remember what I told you?"

"Yes, mum."

"Don't tell a soul."

"Yes, mum."

"And no matter what house you're put in, I will be happy for you."

"I know, mum."

"Stay out of trouble."

"I will."

"Make sure to owl. Often."

"I will."

Hermione sighed and looked down at her son. He was the only person she had and now he was leaving. She was going to be alone, again. She sighed and he stood up. "You have everything?"

"Yes."

Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve and shrunk his cargo. It would automatically restore to its original size when he went to his dorm room. She picked the miniatures from the ground and handed them to him. He put them in his pocket and looked back up at her. "Alright then. Let's go."

Her son rarely saw her use it and had never apparated before so she hoped he would remember to hold his breath. She flicked her wand and they were sucked into space. Hermione hadn't felt the crush of apparition in years and it took her by surprise at first. She could feel Serbius' hand squeezing hers as they were hurled through space to Great Britain. In a matter of seconds they were standing outside of Kings Cross Station. She looked down at Serbius who had turned a little green looking.

"You alright?"

Serbius looked up at his mother and nodded.

Hermione started walking towards the train station with her son. They swerved through the crowd of muggles until they made it to platform 9 and 10.

She looked down at her son. "I know this is going to seem a bit odd, but trust me."

She led her son to the wall before walking through. She waited for him to appear on the other side of the wall. When she saw him he was smiling. "That was wicked!"

Hermione smiled at him. "And that was just a wall. Wait until you get to school."

Serbius followed her to the train and she stopped in front of one of the doors. Children were already boarding; they had made it just in time.

She bent over to kiss him on the cheek. "Remember what I've told you. Have fun."

"I will, mum." He smiled and left her standing alone on the platform.

Hermione wiped at tear from her eye and waved as the train pulled from the platform. She watched it speed away.

"Your first?"

"My only." Hermione said. She turned to see Oliver Wood standing with a girl she didn't recognize.

"Ah, first time is always the hardest." He said. "Ours is in her third year. She's a Keeper for Gryffindor. What was your house?"

"I was a Gryffindor as well."

"Oh, really. I don't remember you. What year did you graduate?"

"Ninety-eight, but I wouldn't expect you to remember me. I kept to myself."

Oliver frowned. "Hm. What's your name?"

"Herm- er- Arianna. Arianna Parker."

"Can't say I remember the name, sorry." He said a bit perplexed.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect you to. I best be getting to work. It was nice talking to you, Oliver."

Hermione rushed through the crowd and out of the train station. That had been too close for her comfort. She apparated in an alley away from the muggles back to America and took off the charms making her look normal again. She changed for work then left quickly walking down the street.

SS/HG

Hermione walked in the door of her house later that night and flopped on the couch. It had been an extremely long day and all she wanted to do was lie down for a while. She flipped on the television and started to mindlessly watch the small people on the screen. All she could think about all day was how Serbius was doing. Was he making friends alright? What house did he get into? Did anyone find out who he really was? Hermione had to keep reminding herself that he was a big boy and he didn't need her to hold his hand all the time anymore. He was safer in Hogwarts than she had ever been which made her a little less worried. She helped take down Voldemort so there was no chance of him getting tangled in a war like she had. She had to stop obsessing over him and find something to do before she drove herself to insanity. Hermione flipped the channel until she found something mind numbing and fell asleep on the couch.

SS/HG

Serbius shuffled into the huge room lined with four long tables with the other students his age. Candles floated unsupported in midair. The ceiling reflected the nighttime sky. An old man stood at the front waiting for everyone to mill in. When he looked around, the other students his age were looking around in awe as well. He shuffled to the front of the room lost in the sea of students and waited for further instruction. He listened to the man speak then a very old, black, pointed hat was placed on a stool. Serbius' mouth dropped open when the hat seemed to talk on its own accord. It started talking about a war that happened not too long ago and the new beginnings this year would bring. Then it said something that made him even more shocked if it was possible. He said his mother's name along with two others. A cheer rose from everyone who wasn't a new muggle born first year. How did they all know his mother and why were they cheering? The hat became silent again and a woman dressed in green with a Scottish accent pulled a scroll from her robes. She read off someone's name and a young girl with shining blonde hair strode to the front of the room then sat on the chair. He watched as the woman lowered the hat onto the girl's head and it seemed to talk to her. It suddenly called out "Hufflepuff!" A cheer arose from a table near the fall wall and the girl smiled and went to sit at the table.

Names were called and people cheered until finally the woman called out in her brisk tone, "Serbius Parker." Serbius took a deep breath and walked to the front of the room. He felt like a million eyes followed him to the front. He looked up at the woman a little nervous before sitting on the stool. The woman lowered the hat on his head and stepped back.

"Very interesting." The hat said after resting on his head for several moments. "The offspring of two war heroes. The courage of a Gryffindor, the cunning of a Slytherin, and the intellect of a Ravenclaw. Where shall I put you?" The hat pondered aloud. Serbius shut his eyes and thought of his mother. He wished she was here to tell him what was going on. Why had they said her name? What was this thing saying? She was a war hero? What war? Why hadn't she told him? He could feel the hat moving on its own. He sat there for what felt like hours before it called out, "Slytherin!"

A cheer erupted from a table near the opposite wall of where the first girl had gone. Serbius let the hat be taken from his head before walking quickly to the cheering table. Older boys patted him on the back as he sat down near the middle of the table. After the cheer settled the next person was called, then the next, and the next until there were no others left.

The older man returned to the podium at the head of the room. "A few quick rules before the feast. No one is allowed to go into the forbidden forest at any time…" Serbius listened to the man go over the basic rules of Hogwarts that he had already learned in _Hogwarts: a History_. "Let the feast begin."

Food appeared out of nowhere. A large turkey suddenly sat in front of him surrounded by potatoes, corn, and other mouthwatering foods. Serbius stared in amazement at it as other students piled it onto their plates.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Serbius shook out of his reverie and looked to the girl who had spoken to him. "Yes, of course." He started to pile food onto his own plate. He had never seen so much food in his life.

"You look a lot like Snape."

"A lot like who?"

"Professor Snape." The girl said before gesturing to a man at the head table. "He's the head of Slytherin. You could be a younger version of him you look so close."

Serbius looked up at the head table. There was a tall man with shoulder length black hair sitting beside the older man who Serbius knew was the Headmaster. His black eyes roamed over the crowd before meeting Serbius'. He narrowed his eyes at him like he was concentrating. He had a large, straight nose and pale skin like he hadn't seen the sun in days. He stopped chewing as he stared at Serbius. Serbius broke eye contact with him and ducked his head, pretending to be really interested in his food. He did look a lot like himself. He wondered if his mother knew him.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Do you think that Snape person knows his mother? I just love the irony in that paragraph. I hope you enjoyed but the only way I'll know is if you review! Please do so!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the last chapter. I know you'll all enjoy the irony in this one; I know I certainly did. Enjoy and review review review!

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Serbius stared at the moving picture in the hall. It had his mother in it. He wasn't sure who the other two men in it were, but the only female was definitely his mother. They stared off into the distance from their huge frame with solemn looks on their faces. Serbius came down to this hall every night to do his homework by his mother. He missed her and wished he could talk to her through more than just writing.

Serbius scratched his quill across the page as he rushed to finish his transfiguration homework. He had never used a quill, and after three weeks of being at school, the splatters and stains of inexperience had finally diminished. It was past curfew and knew he was going to be in trouble if he was caught here, but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

Like being summoned, Serbius heard footsteps walking down the hall towards him. He inwardly groaned and looked for a place to hide. The problem with this hall was it was very open and had almost nothing to hide behind in all its vastness. Serbius backed into the shadows and held his breath, hoping for a miracle. The footsteps came down the hall and started to slow as they neared his hiding spot. Serbius could feel his heart beating in his ears and hoped he was the only one able to hear it.

He saw the teacher in question walking very slowly, like he knew that Serbius was there. His long, black robe trailed behind his slow steps. His wand tip lit up in an eerie blue light and Serbius knew he was finished. Serbius summoned all of his courage and stepped out from the shadows.

"Mr. Parker, " Professor Severus Snape said, "out for a stroll?"

Serbius felt tiny compared to his Professor's huge, looming frame. He looked up at his dark eyes and saw his eyebrow rise when he didn't answer immediately. "No, sir."

"Then what, exactly, are you doing, Mr. Parker?"

"Transfiguration, sir." Serbius said.

"It's past curfew. Is your dorm insufficient for finishing your transfiguration?" He asked in a clipped tone.

"N-no, sir." Serbius said. He looked at the painting of his mother. She was watching them with an odd look on her face.

Snape followed his gaze to the painting. Then he looked back to Serbius. "What are you looking at?"

Serbius' attention snapped back to the professor. "Nothing, sir."

Snape regarded him with cool impassiveness. "Return to your dorm. Don't let me catch you out past curfew again."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Serbius hurried down the hall to the stairs that would lead him back to the dungeons.

SS/HG

Hermione chewed her food silently and stared at nothing as she thought about her son.

"How is he doing?"

Hermione looked up. John Parker sat across from her looking at her like he had been trying to get her attention for a while, which he probably had. "Sorry?"

"How is he? Serbius."

Hermione swallowed before wiping her mouth on a napkin. "He said he's doing well. He didn't get into the house I was in, but I didn't really expect him to. He likes his classes, but he misses being here." She looked back at John. He had blue eyes and light brown hair. His face needed to be shaved and his clothes had stains on them from work. He was average height and build and his voice had the normal American accent from around here. She had been seeing him for two years now, and he had been nothing but absolutely adoring of her and her son, but there was just something that made her hold back from him.

"I'm sure he misses his mother. Who wouldn't?" John smiled.

Hermione gave him a small smile. John was everything she should want, so why didn't she? "I miss him, too. It's been very empty here without him."

"I know." His hand slid to hold hers on top of the table. His smile reassuring as he looked at her. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I should get going."

Hermione stood up and brought the dishes to the sink of her small, old kitchen and put them in. John kissed her cheek before leaving.

Hermione stared out the window. She knew why she didn't love him. He wasn't _him_.

SS/HG

Severus stared into the flickering flames of his office. He idly swirled the amber liquid inside his tumbler as he became lost in his thoughts. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there staring into the flames, but they were starting to die when he was pulled out of his thoughts by someone standing beside him.

Severus looked up to see Minerva McGonagall standing in her night gown looking at him with a sad expression on her face. They had become close after the war, after many of the other teachers had died. Her hand rested on his shoulder gently as he resumed staring into the flames.

"She's never going to come back."

"Would you blame her?" Minerva's thick Scottish accent was gentle and quiet when she spoke.

Severus didn't answer. He let his head fall back as he downed the rest of the contents of his glass. "No."

SS/HG

Serbius took his seat at the front of the class to the far end of the large room. He wanted to be close, but not too close. Something about his head of house didn't feel right to him. He ignored the other students talking loudly amongst themselves and continued to read his book in privacy. Several minutes later Professor Snape walked briskly to the head of the room and the others fell silent as his dark eyes raked over them.

The class began as usual with questions hurled at them and points deducted if the answers were wrong or if the student hesitated. Snape, growing tired of his interrogation, flicked his wand at the chalk board and the list of ingredients and instructions appeared on it in long, elegant handwriting.

Serbius pulled the ingredients out of his bag and retrieved what he needed from the storage cupboard before lighting a flame under his cauldron and getting to work. He added ingredients in a slow, patient manor and stirred in exacting, measured strokes until the potion turned a light, transparent blue, exactly the correct color and consistency.

Professor Snape looked over Serbius' shoulder as he ladled some into a phial and stoppered it. Serbius looked up with big, dark eyes to Snape as if seeking approval. Snape gave him a curt nod before moving onto the next student.

Serbius wanted to jump out of his seat with pride. The hardest, cruelest teacher in all of Britain just accepted his work! Serbius hid his excitement behind an emotionless face and joined the others in line to turn in their phials. When he reached Professor Snape's desk he set his phial in the wooden holder before his eyes met his Professor's. He held his gaze before walking back to his seat so the others could turn in their potions. He could feel Snape's eyes on him as he walked away.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Please review!

And if you have sent me a PM recently and didn't get a reply, I'm not sure what's going on with my account. Please let me know if you never got a response because I try to respond to every PM I receive. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So in honor of my new car, I decided to post a new chapter early. Please be patient with this story, it won't have a lot of action because the first one was pretty much all action. This one is more about the relationship, so if that's not your thing, you may want to make up an action packed sequel in your mind or something to fill the void. I think around chapter seven is where it picks up, and you'll understand why when you get there.

Thank you to all the reviewers! You have no idea how much it means to me. Without you, I wouldn't continue posting!

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Hermione heard a tapping at her bedroom window late at night. She pulled her pillow over her head trying to block out the incessant tapping before angrily throwing her covers off and ripping the window open to reveal a large owl staring at her like he thought her anger childish. She scowled at the bird before taking the envelope from its outstretched leg and remembering that it was only the messenger, no matter how annoying, it wasn't its fault. She closed the window and turned the bedside lamp on before opening the letter from her son.

_November 12__th__ 2008 _

_Dear Mother, _

_ How are you? I've missed you and can't wait to come home for the holidays. I've been doing well. I've made a few friends since I've last wrote. I speak to Tayla still most of the time, though. _

_ My classes are still going well. My potions teacher is a bit intimidating, though he seems alright. Many people say I look just like him. Maybe you know him? Professor Severus Snape? He keeps giving me weird looks. Is that just him or did I anger him? My favorite class is still potions. It's exactly as you said, muggle chemistry with magic and odd ingredients. I really like transfiguration as well. I turned a piece of parchment into a glove the other day. Who was your favorite professor? Maybe they still teach. _

_ I'm thinking of trying out for the quidditch team, what do you think? Tayla's going to try out as well. I hope I make the team. We're a bit too young to be in games, but they have a secondary team that they train so when we're old enough, we are already trained and used to the other team members. The brooms are a little daunting at first, but I really like them now. _

_ I can't wait to see you again. Love Serbius _

_(P.S. Sorry about the torn edge. Tayla's owl is getting impatient with me.) _

Hermione read and re-read the letter before setting it on her bedside table. She would write to him in the morning, but for now she was half asleep and had work in the morning. She curled into her pillow and fell asleep again.

SS/HG

Hermione's toes sunk into the prickly green grass as she walked. The breeze lazily blew her hair making the golden highlights shimmer. She saw him standing with his back turned to her, looking out at the picturesque scenery. She slowly walked to him before gently touching his arm. He turned and his dark eyes met hers. They just looked at each other, taking in everything. Even his scent was the same spicy wood smell. She wasn't sure who initiated it, but she found her fingers running through his dark, shoulder length hair as her lips met his. His arms encircled her waist, crushing her to his big, solid chest. His tongue fought her own until it was inside her mouth, tasting every crevice. She moaned and pressed herself more firmly to him.

His hand slid down her side to her leg and pulled it up to rest on his hip before lifting her all the way off the grassy ground so he was the only thing supporting her. She was pushed against a tree she hadn't seen before and he was grinding into her. They groaned as his lips trailed from her mouth to suck at the nape of her neck. Her nails dug into his back as his hips pressed his hard length against her core.

"Severus." She said breathily.

Hermione opened her eyes to see the ceiling of her bedroom. She quickly shut her eyes again trying to fall back asleep. That dream had been too real to stop there. She groaned after she came to terms that it was going to stop there and opened her eyes again. The sun was streaming into her room illuminating it. She basked in the warmth before her stomach dropped. What time was it? She looked over at her clock and swore as she flew from the bed and hastily got dressed. She was four hours late for work. She ran down the stairs and out the door as she rushed to work. She must have slept through her alarm.

SS/HG

Severus woke up with the most painful erection he had had in a very long time. He groaned as he climbed out of bed and got dressed and ready for breakfast. He was four hours late, but that was what a time turner was for, right? He set the little hourglass back and felt the suffocating crush of time travel before stopping and looking around. He saw himself sleeping in his bed and quietly left for breakfast, quickly downing a potion to get rid of the erection.

SS/HG

Hermione slowly crawled into bed. It was a week before holiday vacation and she and John hadn't had the same night off in months. He smiled at her as she crawled to her side of the bed and snuggled into him. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his chest. He tilted her face up to kiss her, but something wasn't right. Her lips were firm and seemed to be moving mechanically under his. His hand slid down her side to her hip but her body was just as tense.

"What's wrong?" He said breaking the contact.

Hermione looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You seem… tense."

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose I'm stressed from work."

Hermione leaned back to kiss him again, but he pulled away. "No, it's something else. You've been acting very… strange lately."

Hermione looked up at him a little put off. "What do you mean 'strange'?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." John leaned back to kiss her but it was Hermione's turn to pull away.

"No. What did you mean?"

"Hermione," He said tiredly. "Please just drop it."

"I can't just drop it, John."

"Fine. You want to know what I meant? You've barely said anything to me in weeks and you've been avoiding me. You never look me in the eyes anymore and now you're tense like you're just going through the motions. What's going on 'Mione?"

Hermione's mouth fell open then closed then opened again like she was trying to form words, but looked more like a fish. "Nothing's going on, John."

"Are you cheating on me, Hermione?"

"What? No!"

"You are, aren't you? I knew you've been acting strange. Who is he? Is it Paul? I'll kill him!"

Hermione pulled on John's arm trying to drag him back into bed. "I'm not cheating on you, John. I promise." Hermione said looking him in the eyes.

John searched her eyes. "Then what is it?"

Hermione sighed and looked away. "I've been having these… dreams. They've kind of shaken me is all."

John sat on the edge of the bed and drew her to his chest. "Do you want to tell me about them?"

"No. They're not important. Can we just go back to what we were doing?"

John smiled and kissed her. "Whatever you want."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I know its rather uneventful, but you'll get another on Sunday, no worries!

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! I know I said I would post on Sunday, but I had a bit of family issue that kept me. I think this chapter will clear up a few questions some of you had asked me about John's character.

Please review!

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Four Years Later

Serbius groaned and stretched in the small twin bed. His feet hung off the edge and the blankets barely covered his shoulders. The bed from his childhood seemed much bigger four years ago. He sleepily hit the alarm next to his bed and slunk out of the comforting warmth. He, being the opposite of his mother, despised mornings, especially the early ones. His alarm clock read four in the morning. It was definitely an early one.

Serbius slowly made his way through his morning routine before coming down the stairs to the small, worn kitchen to see his mother reading the newspaper and sipping on tea at the table. He plopped unceremoniously into the chair opposite her and started to pour syrup on his pancakes.

"You never make breakfast." He muttered through his hazy morning fog.

His mother continued to read the paragraph until she finished and looked up, "I thought I would do something for you before you return to school."

He smiled sleepily, "Looks tastey.'

Hermione looked at her son, who was now more than a head taller than her. His dark, black hair needed to be trimmed, but he refused her over the summer. His brown, almost black, eyes were heavy from the early morning wake up. His nose was large, but not as large as… well, as it could have been, but it was still rather large and straight. His hair had a bit of wave to it, thankfully not the curly mess hers was. His big hands shoveled food into his mouth, something she found disgusting and he knew it. It reminded her too much of Ronald Weasley for her taste.

"Slow down, Serbius, you needn't inhale it." She chided half-heartedly.

He took a gulp from his juice and apologized before taking slower bites.

Hermione sighed, half smiling as she looked at her son.

SS/HG

"Hey, 'Mione?"

Hermione mentally cringed at the nickname that seemed to follow her everywhere, even across seas, before turning to John. "Yes?"

"I got a call this morning."

Hermione looked at him confused, "Alright?"

"They asked me for a 'Mr. Serbius Parker'. Anything you'd like to tell me?"

Hermione visibly cringed this time, "Remember how I told you that the reason I had to come to

America was to get away from people? Well, I couldn't very well have him go to the school I went to with my name, could I? So, I took the only last name that would make sense."

John gave her a devilish grin before slowly walking over to her and threading his fingers into her belt loops, "Are you trying to imply something?"

Hermione smiled uncertainly. Was she? She loved John, but did she love him that much? Hermione swore when she saw the time on her oven, "I'm going to be late!" She rushed out the door with a passing, "See you later!" to John before slamming the door behind her.

"We'll pick this up… later." He finished as she closed the door to her small house. He sighed and turned back to his toaster strudel that was now burned.

SS/HG

"Tayla!" Serbius said.

A petite girl standing amongst a group of Gryffindors spun around, gleaming white smile blinding Serbius as she flung herself into his arms.

"Serbius! I missed you over the summer!"

Her sweet scent rolled through his senses as her blonde hair engulfed them both. "I missed you, too." He said into her hair.

She pulled back from him, still smiling, and motioned to a tall man dressed in Ravenclaw colors. Serbius recognized him as a year older beater from qudditch named Arik or Aaron or something like that. "Serbius, I'd like you to meet Antonin. We met over the summer and really got to know each other. Maybe you two could talk about quidditch? He's a beater for Ravenclaw."

Serbius stiffened, "Hello, Antonin."

"Hey." He jerked his head up and smiled at him as he chewed on a piece of gum.

Tayla batted her long lashes at the guy Serbius already despised and giggled, "You wanna go get seats for the feast?"

"Sure." Antonin smiled and started to walk with Tayla.

Serbius glared at their retreating forms until he was forced to walk with the other students to the Great Hall. He definitely hated Antonin.

SS/HG

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Serbius said as he watched his head of house mark a particularly bad essay.

The black eyes of Professor Snape met his eyes as he looked up, "Yes, Mr. Parker. Have a seat."

Serbius stiffly set his bag down beside the wooden chair in front of the desk and sat down, waiting patiently for his professor to begin.

Snape took a breath before folding his hands on the desk and looking at the young man seated in front of him, "I have watched you work for five years now," Snape paused, "and you have shown a precise and almost perfect form of work since you came here. The Headmaster has informed me that Madame Pomfrey has been quite over worked as of late and I have been asked to assist in making the healing potions and salves, but I also have extra… work that needs to be tended to."

Serbius watched his professor who seemed to look everywhere but his eyes.

"What I am getting to is, I can't do it all and you have showed extreme preciseness in the art of potion making. Would you be interested in assisting Madame Pomfrey once a week in making potions?"

Black orbs burned into Serbius' eyes making him regret wishing for his professor to meet his eyes while he talked. "I would love to, Sir." Serbius said levelly as he met Snape's eyes.

Snape seemed to relax a bit in his leather chair, "Be here promptly after dinner on Thursday nights. I will not accept tardiness."

"Of course, Sir." Serbius stood and gave his head of house a curt nod before leaving the small office, feeling dark eyes on him.

SS/HG

Serbius made his way to the fountain in the courtyard and sat on the ledge. He stared at the night sky and hoped to not be caught. He felt a grip on his shoulder and jumped, spinning around to see Tayla standing behind him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." She smiled at him. "I thought you might be out here."

Serbius sighed as she sat down next to him on the edge of the fountain. The trickling splash drowned out his thoughts as he looked at the stars.

"How have you been, Serb?"

Serbius half smiled at her nickname for him. "Oh, you know."

Tayla looked down at her lap.

"Why'd you come out here?" Serbius asked in an almost exhausted tone. She almost never talked to him this year. She was far too busy with _Antonin_. Even in his head he couldn't help but sneer the loser's name.

"I haven't really seen much of you this year and I-"

"And whose fault is that, Tay?"

Tayla drew back, "I'm sorry, Serbius. I guess I've been a bit busy-"

"Busy with what? Antonin?"

"Don't make this about him, Serbius. This is just as much your fault as his. You've been hostile towards him all year. You're forcing me to choose between you two and I refuse to do that."

"Oh, I suppose I've only known you for five years. Yeah, I suppose that this _guy_ that you just met deserves just as much consideration as I do."

"If you wanted to be with me, you would have."

"Don't give me that shit, Tayla. You wouldn't leave your new lover alone if your mother was dying."

"Serbius! How dare you! You know we're not like that." Her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink.

"It seems like it to me." Serbius muttered.

"Well it's not."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They were quiet for a moment before Serbius turned to look at her. Her steely blue eyes were staring up at the sky, her blonde hair spilling in waves around her shoulders. He could smell her minty sweet scent from where he sat which made him want to breathe her in.

Serbius quickly leaned in and met her soft, pink lips with his own. She made a soft squeaking noise before relaxing into him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt her press herself against his chest and pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. "I have loved you since the day I met you, Tayla Launderville, and I can't help if seeing you with _him_ makes me angry."

Tayla's big eyes stared at him as she caught her ragged breath.

Serbius pushed off from her and stood, quickly turning, "I'm sorry." He said as he quickly started to walk to the door.

He felt her hand on his upper arm as she spun him around then felt her lips collide with his. Her inexperienced and hesitated movements matched his own until she broke away from him, her forehead lowering to rest on his chest as her arms held him to her. "Don't be."

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy it? Please review. I never know if I should keep going or if its a waste of time because no one is liking it if no one reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! Since I reached my chapter review number goal of 10 reviews per chapter for the last chapter so quickly, I decided to post a new chapter in thanks to those who reviewed. I'm relieved that you are liking it so far and would like me to continue. My next week is going to be a difficult one for me, so I may not update or be late updating next week. Please be patient, I will get the next chapter up in a timely fashion.

Thank you so much to those who review. I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to review my story.

Everything is J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Hermione slowly walked home, kicking a pebble as she did so. Her head hung and her shoulders slumped in her waitress's uniform, the place where her name tag had previously been pinned, vacant. She had lost her temper. The man did it to her almost every day, but she broke today. When his hand found her and his fingers pinched the soft flesh of her backside, she had lost it. Every day for years she had put up with old perverts like this man and every day she had ignored it, except today. She had spun around and glared at the man who, in turn, laughed with his friends.

_"Ooh, feisty. What're ya gonna do, sugar?"_ He mocked her.

Hermione felt her hand raise then her palm sting and heard the resounding clap of skin on skin, but didn't register it until her boss came storming out from the back and unpinned her name tag and apologized to the old men.

She knew she should have just ignored it, but she had been so on edge lately. She had been dreaming every night for the past month and her dreams did not sit well with John. When she told him about her ex and her dreams of him last week, he had yelled at her and she hadn't seen him since.

She opened the door to her home and dropped her bag by the door along with her keys, then went upstairs. A warm shower was always relaxing.

SS/HG

Serbius looked up at the head table and saw his head of house staring out at the crowd, seeming a bit out of focus. Serbius had his third session with him after dinner and decided to change out of his quidditch gear before he went to his meeting.

He stood from the Slytherin table and caught Tayla's eye. She smiled and blushed at him before giving a little wave. He gave her a small nod before turning and walking down to his rooms. It had been almost a month since their little outing at the fountain and she had met him there every night since. Some nights they just talked, others they did more. She still saw Antonin, but she was spending more time with him lately.

Serbius went into his rooms quickly changing out of his sweaty quidditch gear and into his school uniform. The gear snapped out of existence and Serbius smiled, he loved magic. He left his rooms and went down the hall and was suddenly pulled into the shadows of a crook in the wall. A hand covered his mouth and steely blue eyes locked with his. Her pink lips turned up in a devious way that made Serbius smile under her small, soft hand. She pushed his head to the side and kissed his neck, her tongue flicking out to lick her lips after she pulled back from him.

"You taste salty." Her voice sounded strained, but the devious smile still graced her lips.

Serbius' hands rested on her small waist as he smiled, "Quidditch practice." He leaned down to kiss the smile from her lips. He restrained himself from going too far. He had promised himself he would take things slow with her, even though she seemed to have other plans.

"Mr. Parker." A low voice said from in front of them. "When you are finished with the pathetic display involving Miss. Launderville, we have things to attend to."

Serbius' hands flew from Tayla like she had shocked him and he backed away from her, "Yes, Sir."

Snape gave Tayla a curt nod before walking away, "Miss. Launderville."

Serbius sighed in exasperation, "Why don't you ever get in trouble?"

Tayla grinned and bit her lip, giving him a doe-eyed expression, "Because I'm innocent." She fluttered her long lashes at him.

"You're the instigator, if anyone's innocent here, it's me."

"Oh, I know, love." She kissed his cheek quickly before running off down the hall. He watched her until she ran around a corner and he couldn't see her.

Serbius could feel the stupid grin on his face as he walked into the lab and turned on the burner under the potion he had been cooling for the past week.

"Wipe that silly look from your face before you blow someone up." Snape snapped from his desk, never missing a stir as he concentrated.

Serbius took a deep breath to calm himself and focused on the notes he had written on his brew and compared them to the book Professor Snape had given him. Everything seemed to be going well according to the book. That is, until a loud bang accompanied by an explosion sent them both sprawling across the floor.

He groaned as he lifted his head and saw the mess then plopped it back down to the floor. His face and hair was singed as well as his robes. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up from the floor to rush to his professor's side.

Serbius kneeled next to the man, spread eagled unceremoniously across the floor. His long hair pushed from his face revealing his neck. Serbius knew he was staring, but he couldn't take his eyes from the two huge scars on the artery of his professor.

The professor groaned and his dark eyes slowly opened, "Fucking bloody hell." He murmured, "Stupid boy. Told him to get rid of that stupid grin."

Snape slowly sat up and Serbius gripped the man's arm to help him sit up. "I'm sorry, professor."

Snape jerked his arm from the boy's grip. "Incessant smiling," He grumbled to himself, "no smiling in the lab."

"I'll be sure to not be happy the next time I come here, Sir." Serbius smirked at his professor.

Snape glared at him, "Fifteen points for the mess and ten for the cheek." He spat the last part which made Serbius snort. Had it been anyone else, there would have been hell to pay, but Serbius knew he had grown on the old professor.

"Yes, Sir."

"That's more like it." He grumbled as he rose to his feet. "Clean this mess up."

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter? Next chapter is where it picks up and you will finally get what you all have been waiting for.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So here it is! What you all have been waiting for is finally here! Thank you for your patience! It's short, but I think you will enjoy it. please Please PLEASE review!

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione groaned and stretched as she woke up slowly. It was the weekend and she felt she was allowed to be lazy and take her time to get up. She slowly rose from bed and walked into her bathroom down the hall before shutting the door behind her and starting the water so it steamed. She peeled her bed clothes off and stared at herself in the mirror. She had scars that crossed and overlapped on her skin. She gently traced one that went diagonally across her chest to her breast before looking away and stepping into the shower. She could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she refused them and let the spray of the shower hit her face.

Hermione relaxed into the spray before she felt her hair move to the side and something press to her shoulder. "You're beautiful, love."

Hermione gasped, tensing and spinning around to see Snape standing in her shower, completely naked, looking at her with his brown eyes.

"What the…? What are you doing here? And why are you in my shower?"

Snape smirked, "You're dreaming, love." Snape moved closer to her and reached out to her, but she pulled away.

She gave him a dubious look, "It doesn't feel like I'm dreaming."

"What's different from your usual dreams?"

"You never speak." She said matter-of-factly.

Snape frowned, "I'm not sure whether to be insulted or to just ignore that."

Hermione gave him a half smile, "We don't usually have time to talk."

Snape gave her an devious smile, "A compliment then." He moved toward her a step, plastering her to the wall so the spray was hitting them both before claiming her mouth possessively. His hands pressed against the tile on either side of her head, cornering her in and his wet, naked body pressed against hers. She moaned and pressed against his body with her own, her slick breasts pushing against his middle. Her hands clawed down his back as he ground into her soft body. His mouth moved to her neck as his hands slid to her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples before smoothing over them the way he knew drove her insane. She gasped and shuddered as she felt the heat slick her folds. Snape's mouth was now on her nipples, tugging and nipping, his hands on her hips as he knealt in front of her.

Her hands tangled in his dark hair as his mouth slowly moved down her stomach to lick across her scars. Ice ran through her veins and he felt her tense. He looked up at her whiskey eyes icy with fear, "You are beautiful, Hermione Granger." His deep voice resounded, commanding her to listen. His thumbs ran in little circles on her hips as he began to kiss each scar until he had covered them all. Hermione relaxed into his touch before he started to lick the sensitive skin below her naval. Her skin jumped at his light touch making him chuckle deep in his chest. His mouth came to her shaven mound and he held the insides of her knees as he looked up at her. He pushed her knees apart and slowly ran his hands up her inner thighs; stopping just short of the place she needed him.

"Are you wet, love?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked down at him with lidded eyes. He smirked up at her and gently ran his fingers over her slit.

"I suppose we'll find out shortly."

Hermione rested her head against the shower wall, letting the spray soak her chest and run down her body. Snape's fingers opened her folds so he could look at her. Hermione struggled against him, but he pushed her hips to the wall and forced her to comply. "You are beautiful, Hermione Granger." His mouth sucked her clit in abruptly causing her to moan and arch into him. She was soaking for him, making him swallow down her sweet juice as his tongue lapped her, causing her to cry out and writhe under him. His hands circled around to her round arse and his fingers dug into her skin as he held her hips to his face. Hermione gripped the bar in her shower to keep her from falling as she writhed and groaned. Snape's fingers entered her slick heat and curled. He felt her walls quiver before clamping down on him and Hermione cried out above him. He stood up before she was finished and sank his long cock into her slick, quivering heat. Hermione's eyes found his as he plowed into her and pushed her further and further up the slick wall. Her head rolled to the side exposing her neck. Snape bit down on it and sucked hard.

Hermione groaned and gripped his biceps before tensing. She could hear her alarm clock in the distance. Why wasn't she waking up? She listened before her eyes grew wide and flew to his. He stopped when he had heard the alarm and was now starring at her.

"Hermione-"

Hermione shoved him off of her and scrambled out of the shower. She grabbed her towel and ran for the door, but Snape caught her arm and flung her around to face him.

"Please-"

Hermione's eyes were wild as she yanked her arm from his vice-like grip and ripped the door open. She ran down the hall with him a step behind her. She ran into her room and slammed the door in his face. She jumped across her bed and grabbed her wand. Just as the door was thrown open she apparated.

* * *

A/N: So, did it live up to your expectations? I hope it wasn't too predictable. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! I know many of you were confused by the last chapter and I'm sorry to tell you that this chapter won't be much less confusing, but answers are coming soon. Very plain and straight forward answers. So try to be patient with me and enjoy the story! Please review!

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione banged on the door in front of her until she thought her hand was going to fall off. The door flung open revealing an irate looking red-head. When the woman saw the disheveled, barely covered woman standing on her doorstep she ushered her inside and closed the door. Hermione was shaking and wet as she stood in the middle of the entry way to Grimmauld place. Not the most secure place, at lease against Snape, but she couldn't think of a different place to go. Ginny looked at her like she had five heads and waited for her to say something, still looking angry.

Hermione took a deep breath before looking at the witch, "Hey, Gin."

"Hermione Jean Granger! What the hell do you think you're doing here? After years of never bothering to even write and you think it's okay to just show up on our doorstep? Well, you have another thing coming!" She screeched.

Hermione grimaced at the tone that reminded her a lot of the Weasley Matriarch, Molly Weasley, and let her run her course before saying anything. "Please, Ginny, just hear me out."

"And just why should I do that, hmm?" She screeched, arms crossed and face growing redder by the moment.

"Because I need your help, and you're still my best friends. Please, Gin?"

Ginny just stared at her before saying, "You had better make this good."

Hermione grinned and started to explain. Ginny stood there listening to her for more than a half-hour before she finished with a sigh and, "Will you help me?"

Ginny stood there staring at her for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Yes, of course. But before I do anything, you need clothes."

Hermione blushed and looked down at the towel she had been holding closed for the past thirty minutes. She followed Ginny up the stairs and into a large room she assumed was the master suite and waited as Ginny rummaged through a dresser before pulling out a set of trousers and a blouse. When she turned around, Hermione noticed for the first time Ginny was pregnant. Ginny handed her the set and pointed out of the room, "The bathroom is down the hall on the right."

"I remember. Thank you, Gin."

"Yes, yes. Just go change." She said hurriedly.

Hermione changed in the bathroom. The old house had changed a lot since she had been here last. It wasn't dark and gloomy anymore, but more homey, with a bit of dark. Pictures of family and friends lined the walls everywhere. She stopped and looked at one with Severus and Harry smiling in it. Hermione had obviously missed most of their adult lives since, the last she had known, they had hated each other.

Hermione sighed and entered the bathroom to change. The clothes didn't fit her very well, but she was glad to be in something other than a towel. She walked around the house trying to find Ginny and taking in all the pictures. By what she saw, her friends had grown up. All of them older with families, smiling down at her from their frames. She felt sick and like she needed to leave. Her friends had moved on without her and she was no longer a part of their lives. She was no longer an essential part of the "golden trio". She was now just a random stranger in a stranger's home. Unwelcome.

Ginny caught her staring at their family picture and watched her. She had a sad look on her face as she turned away from it and clutched her arms. As she turned she saw Ginny looking at her. "Thanks for helping me, Ginerva, but I should probably get going."

"Where do you think you're going to go?"

Hermione looked away, "There are places I can go that will keep him away. I shouldn't have intruded on you. I'm sorry." Hermione started to leave.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

Hermione stopped with her hand on the front door, "I'm sure." Hermione pushed the door open and stepped into the blinding light of the street before shutting the door behind her. She walked down the steps and watched as the house was enveloped by its neighbors, concealing it from the muggle world.

SS/HG

"You'll never guess who showed up on our doorstep this morning." Ginny said as her husband sat down at the table. Ginny put a plate of steaming food on the table in front of him and then in front of James. She shook some Cheerios onto the high chair for Albus who had begun teething a couple weeks ago.

"Who's that?"

"Hermione Granger."

Harry Potter put his fork down and looked at her. "Where is she? What did she say? Why is she here?"

"She showed up this morning in a towel and burst in talking about how Severus had found her and she needed a place to stay."

"So where is she? Is she upstairs?" Harry got up and put his napkin on his forgotten plate.

"Sit down, Harry. She left not long after she showed up."

Harry looked angrily at his wife, "Where did she go?"

"She said something about places that are meant to protect witches in situations like hers. Don't worry, dear, I'm sure she's just fine."

"Just fine? Ginny, she's out there alone and unprotected. We're her friends. She should be with us." Harry shot back.

"She hasn't spoken to us in years! Why should we care about her when she obviously doesn't care about us?"

"What is wrong with you? She's our friend. What more of a reason do you need to help her?" Harry got up from the table, his raised voice causing Albus to scream and wail.

"Wait! Harry, where are you going?" Ginny yelled after her husband.

"To find her."

SS/HG

Snape stared at the spot that he had just seen his wife disappear from. She had looked completely horrified when her alarm had gone off. Its annoying beeping wasn't even registering in Severus' ears anymore.

He walked over to her bedside table and saw a folded piece of parchment on her table with the Hogwarts' crest in wax on the front. He opened the already broken wax and looked over the letter. His eyes grew wide as he read the familiar handwriting then the name on the bottom. _Love Serbius_. Snape dropped the letter like it had burned him and stumbled back. He ran into the door before running from her house and apparating.

SS/HG

Hermione had found a women's clinic not far from Grimmauld place and had been told where the nearest center she could go was. She had taken a taxi, not trusting her shaken emotions to not splinch her, and had registered with an older woman before she was showed to a room. She was sitting on the bed in a plain room looking at the view out her window. It had been a long time since she had looked out a window and hadn't seen the large tree that stood in her yard blocking her view.

She would have to tell John that she could no longer live there. The whole town was unsafe for her now as long as she wanted to keep Snape away. She couldn't let him get to Serbius. No matter what, that was her main focus. She couldn't take him out of school, but she could make sure he never found out that he was Serbius' biological father. That would complicate things beyond what they already were.

Hermione thought back to when he had shown up. She should have known it wasn't a dream. It had felt too real. Although, all of her dreams involving him felt too real. She groaned and flopped back on the bed. Why did she have to still feel for him? He was evil, scum. He had tortured her for the longest fifteen days of her life. _But he freed you. _An annoying little voice whispered in the back of her mind. He made her feel something for him then turned on her, raped and beat her, watched as others raped and beat her, and brought her within an inch of death millions of times before bringing her back just to start over. She could never let herself feel anything but loathing towards him again. _He said he was sorry. _Sorry doesn't cut it in this case, though. Not after everything he had done to her. _You love him. _Correction, she _loved _him. She would never be so stupid again.

Hermione made her resolve to never let Severus Snape manipulate her into thinking she had any feeling for him besides hatred ever again before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: So how was this chapter? Confusing? I hope not too confusing. Please review and tell me how you're liking it!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm currently writing chapter 26 for NBJB and I think you will like it! I know I have gotten many requests for some action, so I decided to go back and bring some elements of ITR? I'm really liking where its going so far and I will tell you that I have plans for Serbius. And if I stick to my plans, he will become essential in the end. (Btw, I'm too lazy to write out the full names of my stories so I shortened it, if you didn't figure that out) I am really excited for you guys to get to where I am in writing this story, but for now, back to Chapter Nine!

You're really close to the answers you have been patiently (some, not so patiently) waiting for. Chapter Ten is going to be a big one! Until then, enjoy and review!

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Harry had been looking for Hermione for two weeks and still could not find her. He wanted to ask Severus for his assistance, but he knew if Severus got involved, she would be even more reluctant to trust him. He needed to find her, though. He just wasn't sure how to do it. He had looked in muggle London and went to her old home to see if she had went back to her parents. When he arrived at her childhood home, no one was there. He was shocked to see everything had been moved out and the house sat deserted. He was at a loss of where to look for her and knew that if she didn't want to be found, he would never find her.

Ginny had come around during the first week. Harry had left her to look for his best friend and the long period of time away from his wife had made her realize how important she was to him, to all of their friends. Harry and Ginny had kept her sudden appearance quiet from the rest of the old Order members and their friends from school. The last thing Hermione needed was a search party.

Harry hadn't talked to Severus in weeks. He had tried to get ahold of the man, but was always told by his house elf that "Master Snape is on an extended holiday." Harry knew the elf knew something, but decided not to push the creature until absolutely necessary.

Harry grimaced as he sat up in his bed. Ginny tended to sprawl all over him in his sleep, and it was worse now that she was pregnant again. Her belly took up even more room than just she did, so he had to fight off both her and her stomach. He removed her leg from across his lap and walked into the bathroom, switching the light on after closing the door so as to not wake his sleeping wife. The bright, fluorescent lights burned his eyes as he stepped into the bath and quickly showered before sneaking from his room and down to the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway when he saw the tall, dark figure of Severus Snape sipping a steaming cup of tea in his kitchen.

"Severus? What are you doing here so early?" Harry asked approaching the man and pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Milly informed me you have been by the house several times looking for me."

Harry sighed, "Ah, yes. That. Well, I have some information for you."

"Which is?" His deep voice rumbled impatiently.

"Hermione stopped by the other day."

"She did?" He drawled.

"Ginny said she stormed in here with only a towel on talking about you showing up in her shower." Harry glanced over at the dark man.

Severus stared at the floor like it had done a personal injustice to him, "I will admit I could have done it in a more… appropriate manner."

"Done what?"

Severus sighed, "I have been trying to locate her for the past eleven years, so when I found her subconscious stream of thought that lead to her dreams, I used it to speak to her and, eventually, locate her."

"You made her think she was dreaming whilst you talked to her to get information."

Severus sipped his tea before muttering, "Something like that."

Harry sipped his tea thoughtfully before saying, "I've been looking for her for two weeks. I can't find her anywhere."

"Where have you been looking?"

"Ginny said she was going to go somewhere for women in the same situation as she is, that's all I have to go off of. I've looked at all the women's homes in Britain and her childhood home. She's not anywhere that I can think of."

"There are women's homes in the wizarding world, they are just hidden from all men. They have special wards and charms to keep any and all males out. You'll never find her if she's there."

Harry thought for a moment before looking towards the stairs, "Ginny could find her."

Severus scoffed, "That scatterbrained woman wouldn't find her head if it wasn't attached to her neck."

Harry scowled at him, "If I help her, all she'd need to do was go in and convince her to come back. She wouldn't need to do any of the searching."

Severus pushed off of the counter he had been leaning against, "Yes, well, good luck with that."

"And where are you going?"

"I, Potter, have a job to attend." Severus said before walking out in a flourish of robes.

Harry looked down at his watch and swore. He was running late now. _Perfect_.

SS/HG

Hermione had been living for almost three weeks now off of her emergency fund which was running dangerously low. She needed to find a source of income before she went completely poor, and quickly. Hermione hadn't left the room she had been assigned since she had showed up and was worried that once she set foot outside, she would be found. She had pushed her paranoia from her mind and left that morning to find work.

Hermione walked the crowded streets of Wizarding London avoiding the eyes of as many people as possible before turning into a store intitled "Huntington Books". The store was filled with books scattered in piles stacked to the ceiling. The aroma of books hit her nose instantly and she closed her eyes, breathing the scent in. It was dimly lit with organ music playing and a few shoppers navigating through the maze of books to find what they needed.

Hermione swerved through the maze, looking, but not touching for fear the piles would fall, at the books in wonder. All sorts of subjects were stacked and spread about the shop, which was also much bigger than she had thought. The clutter of the books made it seem small, but as she walked back, she found it was rather extensive with a second floor in much of the same organized disarray as the first.

"Is there something in particular I can help you find?"

Hermione, startled, spun around and saw a rather tall man with glasses standing behind her. He had on pleated pants with a sweater and a tie peaking up from the collar. He seemed to be in his forties with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. His thin lips were poised in question as she caught her racing heart and smiled at him, "Um, no, I was just looking, thank you."

He gave her a peculiar smile before nodding, "If you need anything, just find me."

Hermione gave him another smile and nodded, "Thank you."

The man disappeared into the clutter of books and she turned back to the stack of books she had been inspecting.

After what seemed like a few minutes of walking around, Hermione looked at her cell phone and saw she had been there for several hours. She sighed at the lack of progress she had made in searching for a job before maneuvering through the maze once again.

As she made her way to the front of the store, she nearly ran into the man from earlier, "Oh, I'm sorry."

The man waved it off, "Don't worry, the fault is my own."

Hermione smiled at him and walked around him towards the door, "Have a nice day."

"You too."

Hermione opened the door and walked out into the setting sunlight of London to make her way back to her room.

SS/HG

Hermione frequented Huntington's Books for the next month, coming every day to look at the multitude of books. She spoke to the man, Mr. Huntington, every time and found him to be quite interesting. He had been a curator at The British Museum in London for years before moving to America and becoming a librarian before moving back to London to open his own store after the building had been destroyed. He said he brought back some of the books from the destruction and showed her some of the ones in better condition that were only slightly burned on the edges.

He was in the habit of preparing tea for her when she came every afternoon and talking with her about various things until the evening when she would go back to her room to sit and stare out the window.

Hermione walked into the dim store and went to the back of the second floor where Mr. Huntington was sitting and sipping on tea while reading. Hermione sat down next to him and picked up the small cup that was waiting for her with tea in it and picked up the book she had been reading the previous evening.

Mr. Huntington started to talk to her about her book amongst other things until several hours had passed and he looked up from his book to her, "I could use some help in here, if you're interested."

Hermione looked up from her book, "Are you offering me a job?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

Hermione beamed at him, "I would love to work here."

"Great. You start tomorrow. Be here early."

Hermione nodded to him before going back to her reading with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

SS/HG

"I've been looking for her for months, Potter. What more do you want me to do?" Snape snarled.

"We need to do something, Severus. Don't you want to find her?"

"Of course I do, but we won't find her until she wants us to. You're not going to just stumble upon her, Potter, she's not dense."

SS/HG

Hermione heard the ring of the little bell above the door she had put in a couple weeks ago and heard a relieved sigh. Hermione continued to put books in alphabetical order in the area of the store she had made the fiction section and listened as Mr. Huntington greeted the person.

"Ah, old friend, how have you been?"

"I've been better."

Hermione listened to the muffled voice of the new person. Something about it was familiar, but she couldn't hear it very well.

"Can I help you find something? We've rearranged the store-"

"We've?"

"Oh, yes. I hired a woman to help me here. She really quite organized and efficient. I wonder where she is."

Hermione walked down the stairs and moved through the maze of books to where she could hear the voices before finding the two men talking in the middle of a small aisle.

"There she is."

The man dressed in black robes talking to Mr. Huntington turned around and Hermione nearly fainted.

"Hermione, this is Mr. Snape. Severus, this is my new employee, Miss. Granger."

Black eyes met brown and she was sure that everyone in London could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. Fight or flight? Her mind was screaming at her to run for it, but she knew she would be too slow this time. Hermione stood stock still and stared at him, not daring to breathe.

Snape stood just as still staring at her. "Hermione-"

"Do you two know each other?"

Hermione looked ready to bolt as he looked her over, "Hermione is my wife."

Everything was silent as they both stared at her, "The wife you've been looking for-"

"Yes." Snape's deep voice rumbled, eyes never leaving her.

Hermione's hand was on her wand as was Snape's. They stared at each other for a long moment before she spun and ran for it.

Snape had been expecting her to run and was right behind her as she ran for the door. He grabbed her arm and flung her around into his chest. "You're not getting away from me this time."

Hermione screamed as he apparated her away.

* * *

A/N: I just love leaving cliff hangers like that, but I'm sure you know that by now :) Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone! Are you excited? I know I am! I could not have made the answers more clear than what I've done here, so if you're still confused... I'm not sure what to tell you. Of course, I didn't answer _all _of the questions, because where's the fun in that? The majority of the big ones are answered though, so I'm really excited to see what you all have to say after you finish this one.

I couldn't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter! Wow! Usually I get around 10, sometimes less, so I was really surprised and touched that those of you who reviewed took time out of your busy days to make mine! Thank you so much! Please keep reviewing!

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione's feet hit the hard ground with a harsh crack. She immediately started to fight against him, kicking and punching as she tried to pull away from his hard grip on her arms. A red light flashed and she slumped in his arms. Snape looked down at her in confusion before looking up to see Harry standing behind her with his wand pointing towards her.

"What the fuck, Potter?" Snape yelled.

"Let's get her upstairs."

Snape picked the limp girl up and folded her in his arms as he was led up the stairs and into a bedroom. He watched her peaceful face pressed against his chest before depositing her in the middle of the bed.

"What are we going to do?"

"_You_ are going to wake her up and explain what just happened. _I_ will be down stairs. If you lose her, Potter, so help me god-"

"Don't worry about it, Severus. I'll explain everything to her. Go." Harry pushed Snape from the room and shut the door, turning back to his sleeping friend and pointing his wand at her, "Reenervate."

After several moments, Hermione moaned, her hand coming to her head as she slowly woke up. Her brown eyes opening then squinting as she adjusted to the light. She looked around and found nothing familiar. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she bolted up in the bed.

"Hermione…" A calm, soft voice came from the other side of the room.

Hermione's head snapped to the voice and she saw someone she didn't think she would ever see again. "Harry?"

"Please, don't freak out-"

"Where am I? Where is he? Why are you here? Why am I here-"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled over her questions. "Just calm down and I'll explain everything."

"Calm down? Calm down! Harry, he abducted me! Again! How can you tell me to just calm down?" Hermione's shrill scream made Harry cringe.

"Please, just listen to me. You're in Grimmauld Place."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have been helping him locate you for the past couple months."

Hermione shrank back, "How could you?"

"Please, just-"

"No! Don't you remember what he did to me? How could you help him?"

"It wasn't his fault-"

"I don't care whose fault it was! He tortured me, Harry!" Hermione threw her legs over the bed and stood up.

"Wait, Hermione-"

"No. Get out of my way."

"Hermione, he was drugged!" Harry yelled.

Hermione stopped in front of Harry and stared into the wide green eyes. "What?"

"He was drugged, Hermione. It wasn't his fault."

Hermione stared at him before narrowing his eyes. "He's a potions Master, Harrry. Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"It was forced. He didn't have a choice." Harry led her back to the bed and sat on the edge of it with her. "He was making a potion that would simulate the imperious curse, but would last longer and be harder to detect. Voldemort was forcing him to make it and test it on prisoners. When he made the marriage law, he made it so he could manipulate you to get to me. He rigged your proposals so you only had death eaters to choose from. When you picked Severus, he knew he had to find a way to control him, in case he grew too attached. He started forcing the experimental potion down Severus' throat while he was unconscious from the cruciatus during callings. Snape was told that he was to bring you to Voldemort and administer the potion to you so he would be able to control you. He told Dumbledore and the Order later, but there was nothing any of us could do. Snape was forced to bring you to Malfoy Manner and hold you as prisoner for as long as he thought necessary for the potion to take effect. Instead of giving you the potion, he gave you a sort of placebo that had the effects of the real drug, but you couldn't be manipulated by it."

Hermione sat there, not sure whether she could believe him or not. "If he was under the effects of this potion, how could he have the will to give me a placebo?"

"The potion was still experimental and he found with strong emotion the drug could be over powered."

Hermione sat there staring at the floor as she processed the information. She wasn't sure what to say.

"He's been looking for you since you left." Harry said quietly.

Hermione blinked and looked up to the door, "Where is he?"

"Down stairs."

Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Was what Harry said true? Was Snape really innocent? How could she be sure? "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "I don't know if I can."

Harry nodded slowly before taking a breath and standing up, "Well, I'll leave you to figure out what you're going to do." Harry slowly walked to the door and opened it.

He went to close it behind him before being stopped, "Leave it open."

Harry looked back at her before nodding and walking down the stairs.

Hermione's mind was spinning. Her inner struggle raged, but her face stayed expressionless, her body motionless. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

After hours of staring out of the room, she stood up and forced her leaden body to move. She slowly made her way from the bedroom to the hall, down the stairs to the right, and into the doorway of the kitchen where she saw a tall figure in black waiting for her.

"Hermione."

* * *

A/N: So I know this chapter was short, but did it answer some of the questions you have been waiting for? Did you like the ending? Please tell me by reviewing! I'm not a legilimens unfortunately...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm glad to hear so many of you are happy that they are finally together again, but, of course, it will not be an easy road. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep reviewing, I love reading each one the moment I get it! Its what I have to look forward to. Don't be afraid to PM either if you don't want to review. I promise, I don't bite!

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione stood in the doorway, almost frozen in place. Dark eyes watched her, but she refused to meet them. She stared at the ground in front of her and took a deep breath, "Harry told me."

There was silence as she stared at the same spot. She could tell he was waiting for her to look at him, but she couldn't bring herself to. "What did he tell you?"

Hermione heard the dark rumble of the man standing before her and looked up, "He told me that what you did, you had no control over. He told me about the potion and about your moment of clarity. That you broke through the potion and freed me. That you saved me. And you've been looking for me." Hermione waited for him to say something.

His dark brown, almost black, eyes searched hers, but he said nothing.

"Why did you want to find me?"

Snape met her eyes, "I love you, Hermione. I wanted to explain everything to you, but you made it very difficult to find you." His voice was low and quiet. The admission was a bit shaky, unlike his unwavering gaze. "I wanted you to know that I would never willingly hurt you and I'm sorry for what happened to you. You became a pawn of war because of me, and I'm very sorry."

"It wasn't because of you. Voldemort made it impossible to marry anyone that wasn't on his side. I'm lucky it was you."

Snape's voice rose, "You're not lucky. The situation was made worse _because_ it was me. Had it been someone else, anyone else, you wouldn't have suffered as much as you did."

Hermione shrank back from his raised voice like she had been struck, "Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't have been freed. I would have been forced to give up the information, compromise the war, Voldemort would have won, and we all would have died. You saved us all, Severus."

Snape looked at the woman who was standing, staring at the floor in front of him. Her brown hair was just as untamable as when she was younger; her brown eyes didn't shine or sparkle, but had a solemn maturity that was an effect of the war. Her body was more feminine in that she had gained a bit of weight that settled in her hips and thighs, her chest was full as were her lips. Age looked good on her, he decided. He wasn't sure how to reply to what she said, though. "You make it sound much more appealing than what it actually is."

The corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile, "I'm telling you the truth." She murmured.

A long silence passed between them before he said, "I missed you, Hermione."

"I did too, Severus."

SS/HG

The meal wasn't awkward for just her, Hermione noticed as she looked around the table. She was sitting in between Severus and Harry with Ginny across from her and her sons on her sides. Everyone was quiet as utensils screeched and tinked on plates.

Harry took a breath and everyone looked at him, "So, Hermione, you live in America now. What's that like?"

Hermione looked a bit sheepish as the attention was placed on her, "Well I _lived_ in America. I waitressed at a small diner not far from my house. I started renting after I… got out."

"Oh, that's interesting. And how is America?"

"It's a bit different from Britain, but most people are nice. I generally tried to keep to myself. I still really missed Britain while I was there, so I'm glad to be back here now."

"And why did you move back?"

There was a loud thud under the table, followed by an "Ouch!" from Harry and a stern look from his wife. "I suppose I just needed to get away."

There was a cough from Severus, and Hermione took a drink.

Everyone was silent once again before Harry tried again, "So, what are your plans now that your back?"

"Well, I started working at a bookstore in London. I've been living in a small studio apartment until I can save enough money to rent something a little bigger. I finished up my rent back in America and told my… friend that I would be gone for a while and that I didn't know when I'd be back."

"Wow, that must be hard for your friend to not know when he'll get to see you again."

"We should know." Ginny murmured under her breath.

Hermione cleared her throat and set her napkin down gently on the table. "I should probably get going." She rose from the table.

"The least we can do is let you stay with us. Please? You don't want to go back to that apartment. Please, let us at least give you a place to stay." Harry said rising as well.

Hermione looked at him uncertainly, "I don't want to be trouble…"

"You won't. Ginny and I would love to have you. Right, dear?" Harry shot Ginny a look.

Ginny smiled, "Of course we would! You can stay in the room upstairs. It's usually Severus' room when he stays here, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing?"

"No, that wouldn't be a problem."

"Then it's settled. You'll stay here for as long as you want." Harry smiled at her.

Hermione gave them an unsure smile, "Thank you. That's very generous of you."

SS/HG

Serbius glanced at his professor from out of the corner of his eye. He had been gone for weeks and he had been acting strangely since he came back.

Snape sighed, "What is it, Mr. Parker. I do not enjoy being stared at." His deep voice said a bit distracted from his concentration as he added some sort of crushed root to the boiling potion.

Serbius' eyes snapped back to his potion, he had been caught. "My apologies, Sir." Serbius stared at his potion as it simmered until he finally said, "You've been acting very,,, strangely lately."

Snape's eyes flicked over to him before returning to his potion, "That is none of your business, Mr. Parker."

"I know, Sir, I was just making an observation."

* * *

A/N: So how was that? I'm sure some more romantic people will be a little under-whelmed, but I thought this was a bit more realistic. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello everyone! This chapter will be centered around Serbius which I think was much needed. I think you'll enjoy this chapter as it sets up another big event for the next! A HUGE thank you to all of you who have reviewed! Your reviews keep me writing!

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Serbius had spent the better part of his weekend in the library researching, but not for a class. He had gone through all of the books the school had to offer on the Wizarding Wars and hadn't been able to sleep since the information had hit him.

His head nodded and his eyes blinked slowly even though it was mid-day and sunny out. He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around on the offensive to see Tayla looking down at him worriedly. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey yourself." He answered with a yawn.

"What are you doing?"

Serbius looked down at the stacks of books and laid his arms across them. "Professor Snape asked me to do some research before our next meeting."

Tayla looked at him like she wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, "Don't over-work yourself."

Serbius gave her a small smile then stood up, "Let's go for a walk."

She smiled at him and slid her arm through his and walked with him out of the library. They walked together through the castle, as it was too cold to walk through the grounds, and Serbius found himself in front of the large portrait of his mother and two guys he now knew where named Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Tayla rested her head on his shoulder, "I wish I could be like her."

Serbius looked down at her, "Like who?"

"The War heroine, Hermione Granger. She was the brightest witch of her age, you know? She helped defeat Voldemort. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley said they wouldn't have lasted two seconds without her."

"What happened to her?" He felt his voice quaver at the question.

"No one really knows, she just kind of disappeared after the War. It's said Professor Snape had a thing for her. She saved his life during the War."

"H-how'd she do that?"

"Voldemort was going to kill him and sent his snake after him and left him to bleed out on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, but she found him just before he died and brought him back to life. Isn't that romantic?"

Serbius stared at the woman in the portrait who was staring down at him with her big, chocolate eyes, "It's something."

SS/HG

Hermione was startled awake at the sound of tapping at her window. She stood up and opened the window to see an owl that she had gotten used to seeing every month. Tayla's owl hopped onto the inner ledge of the window and held its leg out for her to untie the letter from. Hermione patted the owl's head and set the letter on the bedside table to look for the owl treats, but when she turned around, the little owl wasn't there. She frowned before closing the window and opening the letter.

_November 23, 2012_

_Dear mother, _

_Tayla and I have started dating. She's been really great, but she wants to meet you over the holidays which poses a problem because she's also a huge fan of the War's heroine. Why didn't you tell me? You didn't think I'd wonder why there is a huge portrait of you with two other guys in it? We need to talk._

_ Serbius_

Hermione plopped onto the bed in shock. She wasn't ready for him to know. She had built her whole new life around keeping the old life in her past where it belonged, but now that he knew, she would have a lot of explaining to do.

SS/HG

Snape could feel the boy's eyes on him once again. He contemplated pulling those dark orbs from his head and putting them to better use in one of his potions, but refrained. He looked over at the kid and then quickly back to his potion. The kid was just as curious as his mother, but less exuberant. _Thank god for small miracles._ He thought as he stirred in the last ingredient for this stage before setting the flame down to a simmer.

He slowly walked over to the younger man's table and leaned against it next to him and crossed his arms over his chest. "I will ask you this once more and you will not lie or evade me this time, understood?"

Serbius' eyes shot to his professor's before slowly nodding.

Snape took a breath and looked at the kid before asking, "What do you want to know so badly?"

He wasn't sure how to ask him or even what to ask him. Serbius just looked at him for a while before finally asking, "How did you get the bite marks?"

Snape, obviously surprised, asked, "How do you know about those?"

"When I had the explosion and you were knocked out, I saw them on your neck."

"I got them during the war. Nagini, the Dark Lord's snake, bit me."

"Why would the snake bite you?"

"She was ordered to by the Dark Lord."

"You worked for Voldemort, didn't you?"

His eyes shifted to the somber face before him, "Yes."

"But you worked for the good side."

"Every side has good and bad in it, but, yes, I suppose you could call it the good side."

"You knew Hermione Granger?"

Snape froze. What was he trying to get to? He did not want to be the one to tell this child what his mother had so pain-stakingly hid from him for fifteen years. "Yes…" he drew out. He felt all his muscles tensing in his body as the boy looked at him.

"How well did you know her?"

"She was my student."

"And that's all?"

Snape rose to his full height which was about equal with Serbius'. "What, exactly, are you getting to, Mr. Grang-"

"What did you just call me?"

"Mr. Parker, I would watch your tone with me if I were you."

"No, you almost called me something else. What was it?" Serbius said forcefully.

"I believe we are finished here, Mr. Parker. Clean up your things and leave."

"Wait-"

"Now, Mr. Parker." Snape said and turned on his heel before walking out of the lab and into his private chambers.

Serbius sighed. He was so close. He almost got it out of him. What it was, he wasn't sure of, but he struck something with his professor. He just wasn't sure what.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like this chapter? I think you can guess what will happen in the next. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I've started working really long hours and I keep forgetting to update. Anyway... I'm sure you'll all love this chapter, lots of Snape/Hermione interaction. Please review and Enjoy!

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione was left alone for the week. Harry and Ginny were going to the Weasley's for the holidays and offered for her to join them, but she declined. That was too much too soon. So, she stayed at Grimmauld place alone. She hadn't heard from Serbius since November and he hadn't sounded very happy with her then. She assumed he was even less happy with her when she told him she had moved to Britain after she lost her job. She told him that she had gotten a job but that was in October and he didn't write in response. She hadn't heard from John since before she moved, which made her a bit sad. She had cared for him, but there was always something missing. She knew he knew that she would never fully love him like he deserved. He was a good man, he just wasn't _her_ good man.

Hermione froze as she heard the front door open and then shut. Who was here? Obviously someone from the inner circle since the house was impossible to breach otherwise. Maybe Harry had forgotten something? Hermione walked out to the top of the stairs and saw Severus standing in his long black teaching robe, snow clinging to his hair and robes. He pulled off his heavy, wet boots and stuck them in a corner then shrugged off his robe and hung it on the coat hanger. He shook his hair out and grimaced at the water droplets that flew in all directions before straightening his frock coat and standing up to his full height. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, completely oblivious to the woman watching his every movement.

Hermione slowly descended the stairs and followed him to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. She watched him go through the cabinets and pull out a tea tin before getting out the kettle and putting it on the stove. He turned then stopped, finally noticing her.

"Hermione, I thought you would be with the Potters."

"No. That's a bit too much for me yet. I thought you spent your holidays at the castle?"

"Not since the War. I usually spend my vacation alone here."

"I see." She said quietly.

They watched each other silently before Severus asked, "How have you been, Hermione?"

She looked up at him, "Fine. I'm saving up since I don't need to rent an apartment at the moment. You?"

Severus wanted to say a million things to her but decided on, "Teaching, as usual." He held back the smirk that threatened the corners of his lips as he thought of something, "Would you like to adjourn to the sitting room?"

"Sure." She said and padded down the hall to a large sitting room lined with books. She sat in an old, maroon love seat and watched as Severus sat in a chair across from her.

"I have a very promising pupil in my house."

"Oh, really? And who is that?" Hermione asked.

"A fifth year by the name of Serbius Parker. He is helping me with some potions for the infirmary…"

Hermione's blood ran cold at the name of her son on his lips. Her mind was reeling and she couldn't focus on anything Severus said. Did he know? How could he know? No one knew except her. Did he say anything to Serbius? Is that how Serbius found out?

"…just like his mother."

"What?" She asked in a daze.

"I said 'he questions everything, just like his mother.'" Severus repeated.

Hermione stared at him in shock, "How did you find out?"

Severus looked completely serious as he spoke to her, "You left a letter from him on your bedside table."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. She felt her body tense as she knew the question that was bound to follow.

"Is he mine?"

Hermione's eyes locked with the dark ones of Severus Snape. "Yes."

Severus sucked in a breath and sat back. He ran his fingers through his hair and, after a while, looked at her. "Does he know?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I didn't want to tell him. He was so young and innocent. How could I explain I was married until his father kidnapped me and tortured me for fifteen days? He would have taken it out on himself and I refused to let him."

"You could have made something up."

"I wasn't going to lie to him. That's almost worse than telling him the truth."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I didn't tell him anything and he never asked."

They both processed the information before Severus said, "He's been asking me about you, the old you."

Hermione looked up, "What do you mean?"

"He asked me if I knew you and how well I knew you. He didn't seem to believe me when I said you were just my student."

Hermione sighed, "He wrote to me and told me he knows about the War and my part in it. I tried to write him back, but he refuses to speak to me."

"He _has_ been on edge lately." Severus said slowly.

Hermione and Severus sat in silence for a while until the tea kettle whistled and Severus stood to retrieve it. He came back with two cups and handed her one before returning to his seat.

Severus watched her take a sip, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Hermione's eyes met his over her cup before she set it down to look out the window at the snow that was falling steadily. "No." she said quietly. "I planned to never come back to this world ever again, but that was foolish and impractical. I knew Serbius was going to need training and I tried to get him into Beauxbatons, but they wouldn't let me. I would have done anything to keep him away from Hogwarts. To keep him away from…"

"Me." He finished for her.

Hermione looked back to him. "I tried to forget you. I tried to move on with my life. The only way I could was to get away from everything I knew. It all seemed... wrong, tainted after I got out. I couldn't stay. It was fine for years. Serbius grew up, and as he grew, I noticed mannerisms that were yours and he looked almost exactly like you. I must admit, it scared me at times. What if he grew up to be exactly like you and I couldn't love him? I was scared and alone, Severus. I wasn't ready to tell him about you or the world he belonged to, so I kept it from him. I half hoped he would turn out to be a squib."

They were quiet for some time. Hermione watching the snow fall and Severus looking at the steam rising from his cup. "I'm sorry you had to go through this alone. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for him… for you." Severus said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Severus. It was my decision."

"It was forced upon you."

"No it wasn't."

"You didn't have a choice. You thought I was evil."

"I never thought you were evil, Severus. I may have hated you and wanted to do what you did to me, but I never thought you were evil. I probably should have, though. Even when I had been there for more than a week and you had told me what side you were on, I still felt something for you. That's what made me really hate you. You could do all this stuff to me and never bat an eye, but I still cared for you."

Severus watched her, "I knew what I was doing the entire time, and it killed me. I couldn't force myself to stop. I was a prisoner in my own body. Maybe you recognized that what I was doing wasn't actually me." He tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"It wasn't you, and I know that now. You have nothing to apologize for." She gave him a small, sad smile.

Severus looked at the woman before him. She was the symbol of strength and he wanted to show her how much he was sorry. How much he had missed her. How much he still loved her. "Thank you, Hermione."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm SO SORRY guys! I've been working insane shifts lately but I will only be working those shifts on weekends now, so I will post weekly again starting now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me! Please review!

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Snape walked down the dark hallway and stopped in front of the wooden door to what had been his room in Grimauld place for years. That is, until she came. He stared at the old wooden door and memorized the patterns the lines made, garnering the strength to knock.

It had been a week since he had first arrived to find her still in the old house and they had been getting along quite well, in his opinion. At first, she had kept a wide girth from wherever he was, but she slowly got closer to him. She started by standing in the same room as he was in, then sitting in the same room, then sitting closer to him, then allowing him to assist her in preparing meals, then, finally, allowing him to touch her briefly when he passed her the salt. Their fingers brushed lightly and her eyes had watched it happen before meeting his. She hadn't withdrawn or recoiled, she just… watched. He hadn't moved a muscle, as to not frighten her away. He realized it was like slowly gaining the trust of a wild animal, which, he supposed, he had made her into all those years ago.

So here he stood, staring at his wife's door, contemplating the consequences of knocking and interrupting her sleep. Maybe he could just peek in and see if she was awake then knock? Severus took a deep, shakey breath before making tentative contact with the door handle and slowly turned the knob. The door was slowly pushed open a crack and trepidation and second guesses filled his mind before he inched forward to lean into the small crack made between the door and its casing to see the woman he had been dreaming of since the day she had left.

Severus looked into the dark room and was assaulted with her form thrashing on the large bed like it was being attacked. He saw her face contorted in pain and her mouth open like she was screaming. He threw the door open and walked in to the sudden cacophony of screams and pain. _She cast a muffliato on the room_ he thought in anger as he strode to her side.

"Please, please!" She cried, "No! Please, Severus, don't do this! Please!" She begged and cried in a broken voice. She suddenly screamed and her body arched off the bed.

Severus shook her shoulders and yelled her name in an effort to wake her up. She continued to scream and writhe on the bed. He pinned her hands down to stop the limbs from hitting him and resumed yelling her name louder this time. Her big, brown eyes open but unseeing below him. He yelled her name again and she blinked then screamed louder and struggled even harder.

"Let me go! Please! I have a child! He needs me! Don't kill me! Please, please, please!" She started sobbing and thrashing her head side to side. Snape released her hands, and, the moment the weight was off of her, she bolted to the other side of the room.

Hermione curled herself into a ball in the corner of the room and continued to sob into her hands.

He watched as her body wracked with the heavy breaths and waited for her to calm down. She, eventually, wiped her nose on her arm followed by brushing her palms across her cheeks and looked up at him. Her eyes were blood shot and her lips swollen and red. She sniffled and stood up to tentatively walk towards him.

"How long have you been having the night terrors?"

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her hands that were knotted together in the uncomfortable feeling of the situation. "I suppose since I got out."

Severus watched her fingers pull at each other and cross and uncross several times before saying, "And have you done anything to remedy them?"

Hermione's leg started bouncing and before long his hand was on top of her knee, stilling it. "No. At first I didn't want to forget, but now it just seems normal. I can't remember having a night without them."

"Are they always about…"

"You? Most of the time, yes, but sometimes they're about the man with the brown hair or Malfoy or Sirius. But for the most part it's you." She said quietly.

He pursed his lips, "I see." He stood up and faced her, "I have dreamless sleep potion with me, if you would like some."

"No, one can become dependent on that, and I don't want that."

"Well then, I suppose I shall return to my room." Severus turned and got to the door before he heard her speak.

Hermione's heart was beating out of her chest. She wasn't sure if it was from the dream or from what she was about to say. "Those aren't the only dreams I have."

He stopped and turned back to her slowly, meeting her eyes.

"I dream of you in other ways, as well."

He gradually walked to her and sat beside her on the bed. "And what ways are those?"

Hermione took a ragged breath and looked down at her hands again, "Sometimes I dream of you in a way that I know is wrong."

"And what wrong way is that?"

She took another breath and didn't make eye contact, "I dream of you t-touching me."

"Just touching? That doesn't seem wrong to me."

"N-no. You do other things."

"Like what?" He knew she was uncomfortable, but he wanted, needed her to say it.

"You kiss me."

"Like on the cheek? That isn't wrong."

"No, not on the cheek. You kiss my lips, then you kiss… other places and touch me."

"Touch you where, Hermione?"

Her eyes shot to his and she could feel her body heating. Her cheeks were flushed and she could hear the thrum of her heart beating in her ears. "This really isn't appro-"

She was cut off as he leaned into her, his lips connecting with hers. Her body stiffened, and then, after what seemed like and internal debate, relaxed into him. His hand slid up her arm to the back of her head where he fisted her hair and held her to him. Her hands roamed over his chest, one moving up to his neck and shoulder, the other moving dangerously low on his abdomen. Severus was suddenly very aware he was lacking a shirt and she was lacking a bra as she pushed her chest against his and her hard nipples rubbed against his fevered flesh. He pulled his tongue from her mouth to trail open mouthed kissed down her neck. She shivered and whimpered, her nails biting into his skin.

"We shouldn't…" She moaned. Her fingers entwined in his long, black hair and held him to her skin. He licked the column up her neck and his hands flexed in his grip on her hip and waist.

"I know…" He murmured into her skin.

She closed her eyes at the sensation of his chest vibrating with his deep, husky voice. "Then stop." She groaned.

"You first." He growled into her neck in between licks.

His mouth made its way back to hers and his tongue pillaged the wet softness. She pulled herself flush against him and gripped his wide shoulders. He broke away from her lips and locked his gaze on her. He waited for her to say something, but was met with silence.

She stared at him until she decided on something to say, "Stay with me?"

His dark eyes didn't waver, "Always."

SS/HG

Hermione awoke the next morning to something heavy lying across her waist and on top of her leg. Something large, and hard, and… warm? She opened her eyes and saw a very large hand with long fingers splayed across her stomach and a heavy arm crushing her into, what she realized, was Severus' body. She looked down to see his leg draped on her own, crushing her into the mattress in the most delightful way. She felt his warm breath on her neck and something else pressing into her back. She guiltily remembered she had left him high and dry last night and was now paying for it by being poked to death. She pushed that thought from her mind and snuggled into him, placing her hand over his and falling back into an easy, nightmare-free, sleep.

* * *

A/N: So how was this chapter? Please let me know by reviewing!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Wow I can't believe I'm already posting chapter 15! I may need to start writing on this one again soon because you're almost caught up to where I am! I have written up to chapter 28 and I've almost finished this story. I would expect about 32 chapters from where I am.

This chapter sets up the big unveiling so I hope you enjoy! Remember to review!

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Serbius smiled a fake grin to Tayla as he put on the sheep's skin mittens her mother had made for him for the holidays. Something about sliding his hands into a sheep carcass didn't feel right to him, but the giggle that emanated from the beautiful, pixie-like girl in front of him made him want to wear the gloves for the rest of his life as long as he continued to hear that harmonious sound.

"Do you like them?"

Serbius smiled to her, "They're special."

Tayla laughed and flung her arms around his neck, "I'm so glad. She worked really hard on them. I hoped you would like them. I told her about how you like to go on walks in the forest, even during the winter, and she insisted you needed something warm."

"Well, tell her thank you for me."

Tayla beamed and nodded. He turned and pulled out his own, messily wrapped gift and handed it to her. He had already started to apologize and say it was a stupid gift and she could throw it away if she wanted. She stared at it and then stared at him with an odd look on her face as he stuttered out apologies. He was suddenly silenced by her lips crushing against his own. His eyes grew wide before she drew away, looking at him somberly. "It's perfect, Serbius. I love it."

"You do?"

She looked at the little picture book and flipped through the pictures. The pictures went in order of their years through school starting with their first quidditch game together in first year. She was dressed in maroon and gold and he in green and silver, their arms around each other and smiles plastered on their muddied faces. "Of course I do. No one has ever given me something this thoughtful before."

Serbius gave her a shy smile and touched her pink lips with his own. The brush progressed and soon she was pressed against his tall, slender frame. She pushed him down onto the floor of the Room of Requirement and deepened their kiss until they were both panting. She smiled down at him and lowered herself to the blanket they had been sitting on and curled herself into his side. Her blonde hair fanned across his chest and shoulder, the sweet scent of her intoxicating his senses. He closed his eyes and held her close to him.

SS/HG

Serbius looked up at his professor who looked a bit more… relaxed than he remembered him. He had a meeting with him after dinner tonight, the last before spring break. He wasn't sure where he was going to go for the vacation. Tayla had invited him to her home, but he had been hoping to see his mother. She had continued to write him every month, but never mentioned coming to visit her.

He saw Snape stand and leave through the door behind the staff table and Serbius took that as a sign for him to leave. He walked back down to the dungeons and knocked on the door to the lab then waited for the command to enter. He walked into the dingy class room and waited for his professor to instruct him.

Snape looked up at the boy and stared at him for a moment, "What are your plans for the spring vacation, Mr. Parker?"

"I was hoping to hear from my mother as to if I could come for the break, but it seems I will be joining my girlfriend and her family. Why?"

"Maybe you could think about accompanying me for the break to work on a personal project."

"I would love to accompany you, Sir. Where will you be going, if I may ask?"

"Not far." Snape said, "You should get ready as we will leave tomorrow morning. I will come and get you around seven, so be prepared. I will not tolerate tardiness."

"Yes, Sir."

After being dismissed, Serbius set off to find Tayla. He hoped she was still out, otherwise he would have to send an owl to her. He looked in the library and the Great Hall and, after coming up short, he went to the fountain. He saw the sun shining off her long, blonde hair and heard her melodious laughter then saw the one person he didn't want to see around her… ever. Jealously clouded his brain and he fought to keep a level head as he walked toward them.

Tayla turned her grin on him, "Oh, hey, Serbius. I was just talking to Antonin about the quidditch game last night against Hufflepuff. Did you Manstrom almost fall off her broom when Antonin hit the quaffle to her? Wasn't that funny?"

"Hilarious. Tayla, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." She stood up and followed him to the outdoor hall that connected the stone garden to the school. He returned the glare Antonin was giving him as he walked with Tayla then stopped her when they were far enough away.

"Professor Snape has asked me to accompany him on a personal project over the break and I told him I'd go."

Tayla's smile faltered then grew again, "That's alright, you can just meet me after you return."

"I'm, actually, going to be gone for the entirety of the break."

Tayla's smile fell, "Oh, I see."

Serbius' hand brushed her cheek, "I wanted to go, but this is a once in a life time opportunity."

"I-I know, and you made the right decision. You should go. I'll be here when you get back." She gave him a smile.

Serbius looked concernedly at her, "You're sure?"

"Yes, of course. Go. Have fun."

Serbius returned her smile and kissed her soundly. "Thank you. We still have tonight to hang out."

"Actually, I have quidditch practice in twenty minutes and I should really get changed, but I'll see you later, alright?"

He nodded, "Sure, see you later, Tay."

SS/HG

Serbius followed his professor into his office and watched as he threw flu powder into the fire turning it green and saying the destination. Serbius didn't recognize the place, but followed his professor into the swirling flames and emerged in a sitting room lined with books. The professor brushed the ash from his robes and looked around for something he couldn't seem to find.

"Wait here a moment." He ordered.

Serbius watched him leave the sitting room and decided to look around. He ran his fingers over the spines of the dusty books and examined the stack that was beside a maroon love seat. He heard voices from upstairs then the floorboards creaking as someone walked across them. The stairs creaked as the person walked down them and Serbius looked up to see his professor walk in with a reasonably short woman.

"Mom?"

"Serbius?"

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Please review!


End file.
